bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sayonara Kizu Darake no Hibi yo
Romanized Title Sayonara Kizu Darake no Hibi yo Japanese Title さよなら傷だらけの日々よ English Title Goodbye, Painful Days Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2011 Translation by OFF THE LOCK NOTE: Text in red is not part of the official lyrics. Romaji korigori suru yo kono situation wa mou anata no senaka kiete tooku tooku (LET ME GO NOW, LET ME GO NOW, LET ME GO NOW) yokei na mono bakka kaitashita hate ni ganjigarame no kono heya dare ka souji shitekure ya (SO LONG) sayonara kizu darake no hibi yo mezasu wa tsugi no sekai ashita wa mou koko ni wa inai wakare to wa tsuraku atarashii mono daro mada minu kaze ni notte glide kizuiteshimatta yo boku wo kizutsuketa no wa kono boku datta yo Baby　sou sa so sad (LET ME GO NOW, LET ME GO NOW, LET ME GO NOW) kagami de jibun bakka nagamete uramibushi utau no wa yamemasu soshite deteyukimasu (SO LONG) sayonara kizu darake no hibi yo mezasu wa tsugi no sekai hajime no ippo wa furuete mo hokori ni mamirete hito ni furete ai wo shiru hoho kiru kaze ni notte glide sayonara kizu darake no hibi yo mezasu wa tsugi no sekai ashita wa mou koko ni wa inai (SO LONG) arigato kui darake no hibi yo ima naraba ieru hito wa tayasuku kawaranu kedo itsu no hi ka hontou ni modoru beki basho wo shiru mada minu kaze ni notte glide Japanese こりごりするよ このシチュエーションはもう あなたの背中　消えて　遠く　遠く (LET ME GO NOW, LET ME GO NOW, LET ME GO NOW) 余計なものばっか　買いたした果てに がんじがらめのこの部屋 誰か　そうじしてくれや (SO LONG) さよなら傷だらけの日々よ 目指すは次の世界 明日はもうここにはいない 別れとはつらく　新しいものだろ まだ見ぬ風に乗ってグライド 気づいてしまったよ ボクを傷つけたのは このボクだったよ Baby　そうさ so sad (LET ME GO NOW, LET ME GO NOW, LET ME GO NOW) 鏡で自分ばっか 眺めて恨み節うたうのはやめます そして出てゆきます (SO LONG) さよなら傷だらけの日々よ 目指すは次の世界 はじめの一歩は震えても ホコリにまみれて　人にふれて愛を知る 頬切る風に乗ってグライド さよなら傷だらけの日々よ 目指すは次の世界 明日はもうここにはいない (SO LONG) ありがと悔いだらけの日々よ 今ならば言える 人はたやすく変わらぬけど いつの日か本当に　戻るべき場所を知る まだ見ぬ風に乗ってグライド English Translation I've had enough Of this situation I've found myself in Your back is gone, far, far away (LET ME GO NOW, LET ME GO NOW, LET ME GO NOW) In the end, I've bought so many unnecessary things My room's so hedged in Somebody clean it up (SO LONG) Goodbye, painful days I'm aiming for a new world I won't be in this place anymore come tomorrow Farewell is a painful new thing Fly with the unseen wind and glide! I've realized that The one who hurt me Was me Baby, that's right, so sad (LET ME GO NOW, LET ME GO NOW, LET ME GO NOW) The mirror is full of myself Looking at it, I stop singing songs of hatred And get out (SO LONG) Goodbye, painful days I'm aiming for a new world Even though my first step may be a shivering one Covered in dust, I'll get to know love by feeling the touch of another Fly with the wind cutting your cheeks and glide! Goodbye, painful days I'm aiming for a new world I won't be in this place anymore come tomorrow (SO LONG) Thank you, days full of regrets I can say it now People don't change that easily But, someday, they'll know a place they can go back to Fly with the unseen wind and glide!